During the manufacturing process of a liquid crystal panel, a glass substrate used for manufacturing the liquid crystal panel would be transferred to pass one to a plurality of liquid reagent chambers, where a strong acid or strong alkali solution is filled, in a wet process. The information of the glass substrate is transferred to the next processing station via a swing-type sensor while the glass substrate passes the chambers in the wet process. That is, a vibrator of the swing-type sensor inside the chambers will be pressed and swung by the glass substrate passing the swing-type sensor, and thus deflected by an angle. The vibrator is restored after being separated from the glass substrate, so as to transmit a signal to the next processing station. Therefore, the next processing station can be ready for receiving the glass substrate.
However, since the swing-type sensor operates in a liquid reagent environment, air drying of the liquid reagent tends to cause the sensor vibrator lacking adhesion and/or restoration force if the sensor vibrator is out of use for a long time. As a result, the vibrator cannot be swung or restored after the glass substrate passes the swing-type sensor, and thus a corresponding signal cannot be transmitted to a receiver in the next processing station. Without receiving the signal, the receiver in the next processing station cannot receive the glass substrate, rendering the glass substrate to be immersed in a strong acid or strong alkali environment for a long time. In this case, the glass substrate has to be discarded, and consequently the product yield will be reduced. Furthermore, the whole equipment needs to be shut off for maintenance once the signal cannot be transmitted normally due to malfunction of the swing-type sensor, thus reducing the operation rate of the equipment.